On the Way
by oceanslicer
Summary: A Jiriaya Naruto with extreame yaoiness delivering letter but things happen On the WayMore chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

On the way

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Character but I love too change their stories.

I do not love Yaoi but I am trying to make one, please no flames.

Ero-sennin! Where are you? "I'm in the shower Naruto what is it". Well you're supposed to teach me a new technique today. "Uhh yeah about that I can't because were going on a mission to the Lighting Village to deliver this new peace treaty". Didn't we already try that and Hinata-kun almost died. Yes, but this time were going to their village to discuss the terms and what not. Oh, so no one in Konoha will die this time, this is going to be fun. Yes it is Naruto (Jiriaiya say with a smirk). Hey ero-sennin why you smirking. Oh never mind but it will be fun just you wait. Ok, so let's get going, but first we have to get the scrolls. Ok. They walk to the Hokage's office and get the scrolls from old lady Tsunade and start walking to the Village.

_10 Hours later _

The 2 ninja are exhausted and arrive at an inn with a bath house. They arrive at the guest book area and see an old man. "Umm we would like a room please" says Jiriaiya, with two beds he adds. " Uhh two beds well we only have one room left with one bed but if you take it will give you hafe off." Jiriaiya-sama do we have to? Complained naruto "Well unless you want to sleep out in the woods tonight." Ok will take the room, so how much? Naruto asked "2yen and that includes dinner and the bath house, have fun tonight boys." says the old man. Oh we will smirked Jiriaiya as he walked to the bath house to clean up.

_30 minutes later_

Naruto is about to walk into the bath house when Jiriaiya walks boldly into the water with his member swinging around. Then Naruto gets a sudden urge to just go and take it in his mouth and stroke cum out. But then Naruto thought that Jiriaiya didn't think he felt the same way about him. But Naruto thought he had to take a bath so he pulled off his towel and walked out in to the bath with his huge member hanging down. At this Jiriaiya's member started to rise up. Naruto noticing the sudden discomfort in Jiriaiya knew at once that he liked him, and immediately swam closer to him. While getting a boner the closer he got to Jiriaiya. Jiriaiya getting harder the closer Naruto got to him started to get up. Now out of pool it was evident that he was hard and Naruto's member reached its full height. As Jiriaiya rushed to their room with the towel barely hiding his erect member he dried off and was about to put on his clothes when Naruto raced in dripping wet and looking great with fine abs and a huge erect penis. Just watching him pant made him get hard allover again, and then Naruto did something he only dreamed about he ran right up pushed me down on the bed and passionately kissed me. Then he said I love you, I love you to Naruto-Kun. Naruto then slowly slid his hand down to Jiriaiya's erect member and positioned his at my entrance looking at me for permission, I nodded and the pleasure of his member sliding in and out was painful yet enjoying in a way I had always dreamed about. As I was about to cum on him Naruto stopped and said "Not yet sempai I still want some fun myself."Ok I said sexually so I switched positions with him and put my hand at the base of his penis and with the other I slowly slid my hand up and down. Getting moans from him I started to go faster and then I put me erect member at his entrance and while keeping a slow speed on his penis I slowly slid my penis in his entrance and out and increased the speed till Naruto and I were about to cum and stopped. Then Naruto Panting says "why did you stop sempai?" Because I wanted to do this he replied, then I crouched down and slid his member in my mouth and went up and down slowly and picking up speed then Naruto reached up and started to move my hand up and down my member and the pressure came and wham Naruto landed his load in my mouth and at the last second he put my member in his mouth and ate my load, Saying Jiriaiya you taste good and my reply was so do you Naruto then we fell asleep in each others arms naked and tired.

Note from me: Well how did you like it? Well review and please no flames.

P.S: Good reviews Next chapter Bad review hurt feelings...and anger


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _I do __not own the Naruto Character but I love too change their stories._

_From Jiriaiya's point of View (makes it easier to type)._

Chapter 2

To the Village!

_11 hours Later after Sex_

"Jiriaiya we over slept Naruto said. Huh no we didn't I replied. I looked out the window and saw the sun up higher. Oh I guess we did, well lets go wash up (I smirked yeah I still want some of you). "Jiriaiya why are you smirking" Naruto said with a smile already knowing why. So I said lets wash and get going. Ok Naruto replied they walked to the bathhouse and stripped and I had to resist the urge to grab Naruto's member again. And by the look of Naruto he was trying to resist to. They washed in silence the Started to head to the Village.

_5 hours later _

"Jiriaiya I'm hungry can we eat?" Naruto Complained. Sure I said getting out the lunches and setting the food out. Naruto wolfed down all of his ongiri and I had just finished mine when Naruto asked me, "Jiriaiya did you enjoy it." Uh yeah the rice was well cooked and the seaweed was well made. No not that he complained the sex last night. Uh yeah it was the best. Why do you ask? Well he said with a smirk I wanted to know how you would react to this. At this he jumped on top of me and passionately kissed me I resisted at first but soon enjoyed the combining of our tongues that searched each others mouth. It took me a min to realize Naruto Was slowly making his way down my stomach with his hand then he broke the kiss and kissed slowly down my stomach while undoing me pants and pulling down my underwear he started to put his hand on my member then when the cool touch of his fingers touched it my member slowly rose to full height and he put his mouth over it and rolled his tongues slowly around it. While I started to unzip his coat and than he stopped to take off his shirt. I then unzipped his pants and saw his 6 inches of cock ully erect and pulled a kunai out and sliced of his underwear and put his cock in my mouth. And gently suckled it getting moans out of him. I sat up and told him to turn around he did I licked 3 fingers and then his entrance and inserted them one at a time and expanded it wide enough to push my cock in and getting deep grunts from him and my self. He twisted around on my cock to face me getting satisfying moans and slowly rose up and down on is going faster and faster each time then he stopped stood up and said "My turn so I stood up while he liked his finger and my entrance and inserted the fingers at the same time. It hurt but felt so good he moved them around and the satisfied he stood up and started to push in and out in and out faster and faster while I masturbated to the rhythm. Then at the last minute he pulled out and we both positioned our selves on the ground and masturbated till we let lose our cum on our selves and then after a few minutes we stood and dressed kissed and walked the rest of the way to the Village. We got there went to an inn and bought a single bedroom with one bed we went there and striped and fell asleep naked in each others arms.

_Wow that's a juicy lemon and it didn't take to long. Oh and sorry for the long wait I have been busy lately but enjoy and next Chapter is determined by good reviews!!!!_


End file.
